heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Sofia
Sofia the First, one the power to talk to animals, trun into the mermaid and summon the Disney Princesses with her Amulet Magic spells. Appearance Sofia has shoulder-length wavy chestnut to sienna hair, great turquoise eyes, a mid brow, and fair skin with rosy cheeks. As revealed when she wears her Flying Derby outfit for the first time, Sofia is extremely small for her age. She speaks squeakily. She usually wears a princess gown of a lilac bodice trimmed in two lines of pearls down the front and along the neckline and wings on the skirt, a pearl-hemmed and studded lilac petaled skirt with a row of great lace drops and trumpets each arranged like a four-leaf clover or cross on a nimbus, and a yellowish petticoat with a lilac band; a swirly tiara inset with pink sapphires, white pearls, and a turquoise diamond; violet slippers with bows and mid heels; and the royal family's Amulet of Avalor, a huge fire opal drop cabochon on a swirly silver backing topped with three sapphires and on a silver necklace wrapped over amethyst beans. In the pilot for her debutante ball her dress had elaborate lacework on the shoulders and fourteen scrolls and terminal cloverleaves about each nimbus. During the crossover her amulet has turned pink and her dress turned into a violet gown like when she was a commoner, her Derby outfit, and sorceress robe, where her bodice now has white vines on a pink front between the only lines of pearls each clustered with eight smaller pearls and her sheer overskirt has shafts of four spade-like pairs of tendrils against beams all greater below the next over 15 drops arranged as daisy petals over the violet skirt with three white fan stripes between each shaft. She also wears purple slippers and white stockings. But earlier the Disney websites featured her in an intermediate glittery outfit of the lilac skirt with opalescent clover-nimbus motif, pink petticoat, and violet bowtie slippers, and stockings and a purple amulet, which she did not wear in the crossover, but more often in the episodes since "The Bamboo Kite". So both of her special outfits in the television specials did not become employed regularly instead of the simpler ones. Sofia's promotional art and merchandise broadly depart on the dress and amulet. When she goes on outings she usually wears a violet equestrian suit for riding, of a cap with bow, jacket, trousers, and boots, but her shirt is lilac like her flying pony Minimus. When she has a Buttercups meeting she wears what essentially looks like a Girl Scouts uniform of the 1960s which, much like the Fireside Girls in Phineas and Ferb, has a beret with emblem, shirt, and skirt here of shades of yellow, but with uniform tan vests of badges, tan shoes, and red socks. Each Buttercup has also worn a green or red backpack. Otherwise when Sofia travels on foot she wears a long dress with three stripes at the bottom, a thick coat, sometimes a bow, and a narrow-brimmed hat with a headstrap and a band with her tiara emblem. Sofia's amulet lets her change to the size of a rodent or wee sprite or into a mermaid. As a mermaid she has a violet tail, lilac top with sheer waist frill, bra of several pink scallop shells and amethyst-beaded strap, bracelet of starfish and seashells, and golden tiara of stars, a pair of seahorses, and some gems. Personality Sofia has a pure heart. Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retained a very carefree personality, and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her outcast-like behavior often puts her at odds with her sister Amber, who was apparently jealous of Sofia due to her social talents. Often times, the firm Hildegarde is a little thrown off by her vivacious personality. She can be quite gullible when around Cedric the Sorcerer. When she was new to the Royal game, she often let Amber tow her around, and had to be brought to her senses by Miranda. Sofia and Amber clash due to Amber loving large events while Sofia prefers quaint things, like the maze of secret gardens. They also, most dramatically, have different views on the value of looks and other material things. Sofia prefers the power of the heart, while Amber is more focused on physical value. This makes them two completely different types of princess and will most likely lead to two completely different paths as they grow. Due to past magical experiences, Sofia is usually very careful and hesitant when using active magic, respecting its power and what it's capable of, whether it's done correctly or incorrectly. Powers and Abilities Although a young girl, Sofia has displayed various skills, abilities, and magical potential. *'The Amulet of Avalor:' This magical amulet, gifted to her by her stepfather, grants Sofia the power to talk to animals (for which the amulet blessed her when she helped a baby bird back into its nest). Without the amulet, however, Sofia loses the ability to understand her animal friends when her amulet was stolen by a baby griffin. When she brags about her singing at the Harvest Festival, the amulet temporarily ruins her voice, making her have bouts of croaking until she made things right which breaks the curse. When she helps Oona the mermaid out of a fishnet, the amulet blesses her with the ability to transform into a mermaid and gain everything that comes with it including the ability to breathe underwater. Sofia started off wearing the Amulet merely to keep her promise to her father, though she did think it was lovely at the start. But only after it was briefly stolen by the Baby Griffin did Sofia begin to truly appreciate it. When Amber seeks it, Sofia reveals that it is special. By the time Miss Nettle seeks it, Sofia uses the promise as an excuse for not removing the Amulet and giving it to her, when her true reason is that it has become important to her. *'Flying Horseriding:' In "Just One of the Princes", Sofia tried out for the Royal Prep Flying Derby team, with Minimus as her steed. After hard work and training, she managed to win her spot on the team, and became a skilled flying horse-rider. She uses those skills later to rescue Clover from Boswell, then to chase Wormwood, the latter event occurring in her regular dress. This begins her fondness for sporting events, such as the Tri-Kingdom Picnic. Sofia has also been revealed to be a good gymnast, adventurer, and mountain-climber. *'Magic:' In "Cedric's Apprentice", Sofia began lessons in magic and sorcery, first having trouble with a spell to turn things into rubies. But with her temporary sorcery-teacher, Cedric the Sorcerer, she soon masters the ability to cast spells although it requires a wand. This comes in handy later when she frees the headmistresses from their bubble. However, after her first try at spell-casting when she put everyone attending her first ball to sleep, she remains cautious about bold magical attempts, even in measuring magical plant food. However, her skill has greatly increased, allowing her to break a bubble trapping the headmistresses in one try. As Cedric's apprentice, Sofia got to clean Cedric's books, enabling her to know of a few spells, such as one concerning animal-human transformation that came up when she later turned into a cat. In a rare exception of recklessness around magic, Sofia tested Cedric's new Duplication Spell on herself, despite the food-loving Clover advising her to copy the apple she had tried it out on first four or five more times. This recklessness led to the creation of Sofia the Worst. Her magical skills and knowledge have grown to the point where she's the top student in Sorcery Class. *'Swordsmanship:' In "Baileywick's Day Off", during a game of pirates, Sofia displayed competent skills with a sword (albeit a toy one), to keep her brother James on his toes and even disarm him. Given Royal Prep offers fencing lessons, Sofia probably learned there. Wand work also requires similar arm movements, which could also add to an explanation of her skill. *'Various Buttercup Girl Scout Skills:' As a Buttercup Scout, Sofia has learned many outdoor skills, such as wood-gathering, identifying various herbs, survival skills, etc. *'Leadership:' Sofia displayed potential and competency as a leader, when she led her fellow Buttercups in making a sled so they could hurry an ill Baileywick to get treatment at the castle. When Roland was lost in a snowstorm, she ordered the animals of the woods to find him and bring back proof. When rescuing Clover from Boswell, she used strategy with Mia, Robin, Crackle and Minimus, tricking Boswell into choosing her for a magic trick and repeatedly impeding him from holding on to Clover for long until Crackle shook him off for good with a fiery blast. When defeating Miss Nettle with Cedric, she begins to develop her cunning by using Clover's chewing ability with Wormwood's wings to get a spare wand for Cedric when his original wand is damaged, then uses his Morpho Mirrors trick to trap Miss Nettle. When the island she is having a picnic with her mother and siblings is levitated, her quick wit is used again when she tries to pull them down to a neighboring island with her allies and a rope. Sofia, however, often has difficulty seeing other people's viewpoints, but if she knows those views, she uses them well to her advantage. She also, especially with Amber, is good at winning arguments over opinions on how things should be run. Sofia has recently proven to be good at thinking through how to solve difficult tasks, such as finding the answer to an ogre's riddle, then at figuring out how to make a good science project without Hocus Crocus. When James becomes King For The Day, she proves to be a competent Royal Adviser. Sofia, unlike James, easily takes advice and learns well from experience. Her physical prowess improves after taking Roland's advice and running a race course as a cat in "When You Wish Upon a Well". However, when around figures of authority, even her siblings, Sofia can be overpowered. *'Sofia's Heart:' Many times, Sofia has shown compassion, kindness and resolve, all of which have helped her overcome the challenges that she has faced as a princess, as well as helping others. She never gives up, always finds a way to succeed and the goodness of her heart has helped others in ways that only kindness and patience can. Her heart is her most prized feature, valued by her allies, especially Fauna and Clover. Her corset and tiara, as well as her chest with her possessions that she had as a cobbler's daughter, have heart designs. Her heart, like all gifts, has its downsides - Sofia is sensitive and emotional, overreacting at times. She can also be very selfless when it is unrequired. One of her biggest weaknesses is that though she asks why things are the way they are, she does not want her own world to change. This becomes clear in her feeling left out when Ruby and Jade play with Amber. It links to her being very protective and possessive of people and things she values. Sofia can be flexible, but it is hard to do. Sofia wants to please everyone and make the best impression, making her vulnerable to peer pressure. She dislikes being alone, for when she is alone, her inner vulnerability often surfaces. Despite being claimed as independent, Flora's drawing of her in RPA to help her learn the school motto shows a significantly different outcome for her in the end. Sofia is selflessly willing to help Amber out after she cheats in the RPA Halloween costume contest by using Cedric's magic and needs the Amulet of Avalor to remove her butterfly wings, for instance. Sofia's heart does not blind her cunning, which she uses to guide the cowardly Desmond and discover Amber's sudden desire for the amulet. Despite appearing to be gullible around Cedric, Sofia is very intuitive of trouble when Miss Nettle is around. Sofia's heart has led to her favoring group over individual effort, as shown in her dislike of her friends' competitive behavior in "Enchanted Science Fair". It has also helped her handle dangerous animals with the Amulet by talking to them, as shown in her mediating with Wilbur the Wombeast and the Jade Jaguar. *'Intelligence and Patience:' While Sofia values the power of the heart for her strengh, Sofia also values smarts and patience. This is because after her first attempt at casting a spell, she came to value the slow and steady approch. Sofia places a lot of faith in books she has read, usually thinks things through, and, contrary to what her family and Admiral Hornpipe believe, she does not believe that something is so until she knows for sure that it is so and is very pragmatic. She has a hunger for knowledge that makes her find out stuff that other people, especialy Roland, usually overlook, like the fact that the "troll attack" King Gideon supposedly stopped was in fact a huge misunderstanding. This has also given her superb detective skills. However, her cautious approach does have its limits. As shown in the Floating Palace after Oona was kidnapped, when people she cares about are in danger, Sofia instantly throws caution to the winds and begins making decisions she usually refuses to make because she considers them too reckless and irresponsible. Relationships Primary Characters Optimus Prime Bumblebee Secondary Characters Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Tertiary Characters Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Boog Elliot Quaternary Characters Optimus Prime Bumblebee Sam Witwicky Mikaela Banes William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Racers Category:Antagonists